Memorabilia
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Tudo o que é digno de ser lembrado. - Severus Snape/Harry Potter - pwp


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio: **nenhum

**Ship: **Snape/Harry

**Capa: **por Dark - Link no meu perfil

**Sinopse: **Tudo o que é digno de ser lembrado.

**Spoilers:** 7

**Beta: **yo!

**Finalização: **20/05/2009.

**Memorabilia**

A pele era branca. Um branco liso e macio. E ele corria a mão pela perna do menino, se perguntando vagamente como aquilo era simplesmente possível, mas não se importando realmente.

Era magia. Ponto.

O toque suave em seu rosto o fez erguer o olhar, fitando o verde logo à frente, e havia um sorriso suave nos lábios finos que soava como o convite mudo pelo qual ele tanto esperara. Se debruçou sobre o corpo nu abaixo do seu, mordendo aqueles lábios, fazendo-o gemer, antes de tomá-los em um beijo.

Sentiu as mãos se segurando com firmeza em seus ombros e as pernas se acomodando em torno de seu corpo. O corpo menor se aconchegando ao seu, se deitando sobre o carpete vermelho aveludado e o envolvendo totalmente naquele abraço.

Às vezes se sentia conduzido demais por aquele menino. Às vezes se incomodava com a simples presença dele ali. Às vezes se perguntava se aquilo era certo, se era real, se tinha algum propósito.

- Severus. – o sussurro rouco em seu ouvido o fez gemer contra o pescoço quente que beijava enquanto seus corpos se atritavam devagar, levando-o àquele estado de excitação em que pensar parecia simplesmente esforço demais, e tudo se confundia.

Os olhos verdes. O cheiro suave do corpo suado. O pedido trêmulo. O passado. O presente.

O futuro inexistente.

Segurou a cintura do outro com força, sabendo que deixaria marcas, e se impulsionou contra seu corpo, entrando de uma vez, o fazendo arquear contra o carpete, jogando a cabeça para trás em um grito mudo.

O ritmo de seu corpo contra o outro fazia o menino gemer na mesma freqüência, e sua mão deixou sua cintura para correr o pescoço branco, marcado pelos seus beijos, o segurando pela nuca para fazê-lo o olhar, seus olhos buscando os olhos verdes de forma quase incessante.

E Harry sorria, se movendo junto com ele, seus dedos em meio aos cabelos negros o puxando para mais perto, para os beijos tão raros nos lábios frios de Severus, para seu corpo marcado pelos anos de guerra, para aquele calor e aquele conforto que ele nunca pensou realmente que fosse encontrar, justo ali.

Justo naquele momento.

- Oh, Harry. – a voz trêmula, como os dedos que se cravaram em sua coxa com força enquanto os movimentos se aceleraram.

Harry o puxou mais para perto, o envolvendo por completo, ofegando contra seu ombro enquanto o homem o tomava de forma quase violenta, se agarrando a ele como uma última chance de se manter são, de se manter inteiro. De simplesmente estar ali, vivendo aquilo, de alguma forma.

E quando Snape investiu mais fundo com um grito rouco, sua própria sanidade escapou por entre seus dedos, e tudo o que ele tinha é o homem que tentava respirar em meio aos seus braços.

Todos os olhos fechados. Todas as palavras perdidas. Todo o tempo parado.

Harry sentiu o outro se afastar, deitando ao seu lado no chão, e se virou sobre ele, deixando sua mão pender perdida sobre o peito ofegante.

- Por que você faz isso?

- Isso o quê?

- Vir aqui. – os olhos verdes se levantaram para encarar os negros. Há muito tempo ele esperava por aquele tipo de sinceridade descompromissada vinda daquele homem cada vez menos sombrio aos seus olhos.

- Você nunca reclamou. – resmungou, parando o carinho, sentindo um toque leve em seus cabelos.

- E eu nunca entendi, desde a primeira vez.

- Eu só queria conversar. – Harry se levantou em um impulso, dando a volta no sofá para pegar suas roupas que estavam caídas sobre o acento – Você não esperou realmente que eu nunca fosse te questionar sobre... tudo, não é mesmo? – ele olhou para o homem que também se levantava do chão, aparecendo atrás do móvel – Quero dizer, - Harry riu, fraco – você não é simples.

Severus deu um leve sorriso. Já muito mais fácil e muito mais suave do que qualquer um que tenha dado em vida. E andou até aquele que um dia foi seu aluno, e se tornou homem e venceu a guerra pela qual deu sua vida, e sobreviveu para ensiná-lo a amar mesmo na morte.

- Você já vai? – perguntou, baixo, contra os lábios do outro, o beijando rapidamente.

- Sim, a diretora deve voltar logo. – Harry sorriu, aprofundando o beijo para em seguida empurrar o homem nu sobre o sofá onde repousavam as vestes negras tão familiares.

Harry tocou a borda do quadro, passando para o do lado, e deste para o próximo, e o próximo, até alcançar a moldura vazia no lado oposto da sala da diretora, se sentando sobre a poltrona em que fora originalmente retratado, mas de uma forma muito mais informal que aquela que o autor de _O herói-menino_ idealizou quando fez a obra prima que viria presentear a Hogwarts.

Acomodou-se com as pernas encolhidas sobre o acento e deixou a cabeça cair de lado, de forma confortável para os tão tradicionais cochilos, mas, no fundo, em um ângulo perfeito para observar o homem que se vestia e se sentava no sofá pintado na própria moldura, do outro lado da sala.

E Severus Snape teria que agradecer eternamente por Minerva permitir que o quadro de alguém que não fora diretor ilustrasse seu gabinete.

**FIM**

**NA: Se eu disser que eu tava, assim, há quase uma semana LOUCA pra escrever alguma coisa com eles e simplesmente não saia, vcs acreditam?**

**E se eu disser que, do "tive um plot!" ao "fim", essa fic se fez em 40 minutos – marcados pelo MSN em conversa com a twin -, vocês acreditam?**

**Pois é XD**

**Mas eu gostei tanto dela! O que vcs acharam???**

**Comentem XD**

**Beijos**


End file.
